Betrayal Never Tasted So Good
by Broken Beyond Your Repair
Summary: "Choose. Who will it be Amu? Your beloved brother? Or your lover?" I looked at their eyes, each one telling me to choose the other. I looked up and mustered all the strength I had left. With a quavering voice, "I choose..."
1. Chapter 1

Chikane: I'm back at it you guys!

Ikuto: Back at what?

Amu: I've missed you Chikane! (gives Chikane a death squeeze)

Chikane: (struggling to hold Amu) Anyway, I am in no way connected to Shugo Chara, nor do I own it! Enjoy!

Ikuto: Oi, you ignored my question.

(Continues to be ignored as girls catch up)

Ages for said story:

Ikuto: 17 Utau: 17 Nagi: 17 Tadase:17

Amu: 17 Kukai: 17 Rima: 17

Amuto: 17 Yaya: 16 Kairi: 16

Chapter 1: Enter the Hinamoris

As we come to a halt in front of the school, I pull up my sunglasses to get a better view of where I'll be assigned to for the next couple of months.

"Oi, Amu!" Oh yeah, that's me. I'm Hinamori Amu. The person who called out my name is my beloved twin brother, Amuto.

"What nii-chan?" I say staring into the same golden orbs as my own. The thing with twins is that you don't have to say anything really. You just _know_ what they're thinking and feeling. My brother is the protective type, the type to worry a lot over his beloved little sister and to put her needs above his own. So I could practically feel his concern embracing me. "Amuto, It's not like this is our first time doing this. We've been to tons of places, I think I'll be okay adjusting to somewhere new. So stop stressing over it." I say rolling my eyes and putting my sunglasses back on.

"Amu-nee-chan, you know I love you. I just want you to be okay. We don't have to do this, we can go back and be reass-"

I turned to my brother and smiled a warm, genuine smile that he'd only ever seen and grabbed his hand. I gave him a quick squeeze before saying, "I love you too. I know I'll be okay, because I have my big brother here for me as always. Now let's go check in to our house." He just squeezed back and smiled at me before nodding.

We stepped out of our black BMW i8 and scanned our new high school, Seiyo Academy. Seiyo Academy is a pretty prestigious boarding school that is difficult to get in due to the tuition costs and academic requirements. They only take the best of the best. This school houses the most rich and intelligent people in all of Japan. Not only does the school have top quality education, but for being a high school, they treat the kids more like college students. The students register for houses that can be either co-ed, or single sex. The houses also house up to 10 students. Even though it's a boarding school, they don't enforce curfews, or various rules on the students. They trust the students to make their own choices to help them succeed in life.

"Amu, I think we register for our house here." said Amuto pointing to a long line of anxious students and parents. I just sighed and nodded my head. This was going to be a **long day.**

As we waited in line, we noticed that people were whispering about us and staring at us. It was quite understandable considering our abnormal hair color. Amuto and I both have pink hair and golden, honey-colored eyes. It's quite weird, but I mean that's what we were born with. No use in denying it, or being ashamed of it. Although, my hair color was more of a bright pink while Amuto rocked a darker pink.

"Do you think they're dating?"

"No! They look like siblings!"

"Who cares! That guy is hot! I can practically see his abs through his shirt!" A couple of girls agreed by squealing and jumping around like idiots. I smirked and looked over at my brother who just rolled his eyes at his sudden fan girls.

"Yeah, but look at the ass on the girl he's with. She's fucking gorgeous." A couple of guys high fived and were laughing, which was quickly shut up by a death glare from my brother. Overprotective brother kicks in, **now.** I just smiled at my brother while he continued to mentally murder every guy within a 20 foot radius of me.

"Amuto, look. We're almost at the front." I said attempting to pull my brother's gaze away from the guys he wished he could make disappear. As we approached the front desk, a lady asked us to fill out some forms, took our pictures for student identification cards, handed us student parking stickers, gave us our schedules for the school year and lastly, handed us both a copy of the key to our house.

"Your house is the honors house, so you're a little away from the other houses and in a more secluded, nice area. The honors houses are hard to get into and are very lavish compared to the others. You must be pretty intelligent to land in that house." The lady at the desk told us as we nodded at her words. She gave us directions there and told us our other house members had already checked in. We bid her a nice day and left to go gather our things to move into our house.

We had finally managed to ditch our new fan club members as we were walking toward the honors house. As we began our walk there, I took in the beautiful scenery. The lady at the desk wasn't kidding. This was a nice, secluded area. The other houses were a little walk away. The scenery going towards the honors house was truly breathtaking. I'd never seen such a large, well cared for garden. There were so many various types of flowers, I couldn't begin to name them all. The air was filled with such clean, sweet scents. The scent wasn't strong like a floral perfume, but sweet and light despite the hundreds of flowers surrounding the area. We had finally approached our house as I unwillingly ripped my eyes away from the greenery. The house was huge, well no. That's kind of an understatement. It was **JUMUNGOUS. **(So huge I had to create a new word to begin to describe it.) In a way, it was modernly styled, but had more of a victorian feel to it. It was at the least, three floors high. It had a balcony attached to a third floor room, which I desperately wanted. As we walked in the doors of our new house. Our eyes immediately scanned the area. It front of us was a wide staircase which led to the other two floors. To our left was the grand living room, to our right you could see a hallway that led to some rooms, the dining room and you could quickly glance at our kitchen. The house looked spectacular on the inside. Beautiful wooden floors, shined to perfection. Mahogany furniture, silk curtains, beautiful art and wallpaper. This house definitely had a classic feel to it while still being modern.

"Ah, you must be our roommates. Nice to meet you, I'm Hotori Tadase." I focused my eyes on a blonde headed boy with sparkling ruby eyes. He had his hand outstretched, and a large grin on his princely features. As mesmerizing as he could be, he just wasn't my type. (A/N: Just had to put it, I'm sorry. I'm not a Tadase person.) I nodded, while Amuto shook his hand, gazing at him with a harsh intensity. I could feel the sweat drop coming on.

"Welcome to our house! I'm Fujisaki Naghiko. And this is Mashiro Rima." interjected a kind purple-headed boy while motioning to a short, longhaired blonde. I couldn't really determine who's hair was longer, because of the height difference. But my bet was on the boy.

"WHO FREAKING ATE MY RAMEN?!" We all covered our ears at the high pitched shriek coming from the kitchen. Naghiko smiled at us and shrugged his shoulders while scratching the back of his head in an apologetic manner.

"That would be Hoshina Utau." As Naghiko said this, out came a blond with two long pig tails and sharp amethyst eyes. She had them narrowed coldly and her lips were back in a snarl. You could practically see the waves of evil riding off of her as she stared into the living room.

"_KUKAI, It wasn't you, was it?_" she said in a very disturbing tone of voice. A small yelp escaped from the living room as an orange headed boy ran quickly up the stairs while yelling something about mad dash and it being pork. As the blonde went after him, down descended a brown haired girl with pig tails that gave her baby look. As well as a green haired boy with glasses.

"The boy about to die would be Souma Kukai." stated Naghiko while looking up after them.

"Just on time guys! These are our new roommates!" said Tadase as he signaled toward us. "This would be Yuiki Yaya and Sanjo Kairi." The girl smiled happily, while the boy beside her nodded in our direction.

"Nice to meet you! Yaya is Yaya! What is your name?" said the young girl while bouncing very excitedly.

"I'm Hinamori Amuto and this is Amu." said Amuto while signaling to himself and then me.

"Nice to meet you Amuto-chii and Amu-chii!" said the girl taking our arms and gave them a slight hug. Amuto and I shared a quick look and our eyes softened at the sight of her. She reminded us of someone we used to know.

The door opened up behind us and in walked a tall, lean boy. His hair was a midnight blue and his eyes were pool upon pool of an intoxicating blue. He strolled in so casually with a bored look on his graceful features, looked at us quickly and simply said, in the most musically perfect voice ever uttered, "Yo."

"This would be Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Ikuto, these are our house members. Hinamori Amuto and Amu." quickly stated the blonde kiddy king. He looked at us confused and then asked, "By the way, are you both twins?" At this point everyone looked at us, even Utau and Kukai who had started descending the stairs.

"Yes, we are." Our voices blended in so harmoniously from years of unintentionally doing this. Everyone kind of sweat dropped at us.

"So I guess it's true how close twins really are." stated the black and blue Kukai. Amuto and I looked at each other and both shrugged our shoulders at the same time.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that." Again, everyone sweat dropped.

"We don't mean to be in sync. Sometimes, it just happens. You know? Years of doing it. We're pretty close, but we're our own people too." Amuto stated while scratching the back of his head and looking at me while smiling. Everyone else smiled with him, that's the kind of effect Amuto has always had. A contagious smile. Well the only people not smiling back, were myself and the blue boy who strangely reminded me of a neko.

"Well, anyway! Welcome to our new house!" said Naghiko really kindly while Rima just scoffed beside him.

"So who's getting what room? I want to put my stuff away." quickly stated the little blondette.

"Yaya doesn't want to climb the stairs! Yaya wants a room down here!" said Yaya while talking in her third person manner.

"I agree. I would prefer a room down here as well." stated Kairi while pressing his glasses further up his nose.

"I want a room on the second floor. And so will Naghiko." said Rima, while looking away from everyone.

"Why do I have to get one on the second floor?" interjected a confused Naghiko.

"Because you're going to be carrying my things up there and it's easier to just carry all our stuff to the same destination." she stated matter of factly, while walking away. He just sweat dropped at her and sighed, while following her.

"I want the room with the balcony on the third floor!" I quickly stated before anyone could take it from me. Everyone kind of nodded.

"Then I guess that means I'll have a room on the third floor as well." stated Amuto.

"I guess I'll take a room on the second floor since I really don't want to constantly walk up those stairs to the third floor." said Utau while wondering off to get her things.

Kukai stared at her retreating figure for a long while before saying, "I'll have a room on the second floor as well!" He retreated after stating this with a slight blush.

Ikuto just smirked at the scene before him and stated while walking away, "Guess I have a room on the third floor." Tadase nodded before stating that he did as well.

Everyone dispersed from the little crowd in the entry way and began to collect their belongings. They headed toward their rooms to settle down and get comfortable, totally oblivious to the fact that this house was going to be _**interesting.**_

3rd Floor: Amuto, Amu, Ikuto, Tadase

2nd Floor: Rima, Nagi, Utau, Kukai

1st Floor: Yaya, Kairi

Chikane: Well, that was my first chapter! I hope it wasn't too bad for a beginner trying to find her way back!

Amu: It was wonderful Chikane! I love my brother so much!

Ikuto: I want Amu to love me that much, I don't like her not loving me.

Chikane: Don't worry, she will. (Smirks at Ikuto, who smirks back)

Amu: -sighs- Anyway! R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

Amu: Chikane! You're supposed to be writing your Final paper for college!

Chikane: It's soooooo boring though, all I want to do is write my next chapter!

Ikuto: As long as you get closer to the scenes when Amu and I fall in love, then I'm okay with you failing in life.

Chikane: Thanks Ikuto! Anyway, do the disclaimer!

Ikuto: Chikane is in no way connected to Shugo Chara, nor does she own it! Enjoy!

Chapter 2: Siblings and Butterflies

_Bzzzzz Bzzzzzz Bzzzzzzz_

"What is that?" I groaned, while attempting to hit my alarm clock.

_Bzzzzzzzz Bzzzzzzzzz Bzzzzzzzzz_

I look around the room and notice that my phone is vibrating on the desk on the other side of the room. I make a quick dash to it, so I don't miss the call. I slide the answer button on my iPhone and breathlessly say, "Hinamori speaking."

"Amu? Are you okay?" my brother's voice resounds from the other side of the call. I heave a sigh of relief at his voice.

"Amuto! You scared me! I thought I was going to miss a call from… _**him.**_ I practically flew to my phone!" I was still holding my heart due to the rush of fear that filled me at almost missing an important call.

"Amu, it's fine. It's just me. I just wanted to know if you wanted anything for breakfast."

"No thank you, I'm not hungry. Why are you out shopping?"

"I'm not really shopping. I got a call this morning to begin surveillance on one of the students attending here. Her family apparently forgot to pay _**him**_ back and he wants us to determine when it's best to take her, so we can take out her father. I just didn't want to wake you and I figured I'd pick you up some breakfast."

"Oh, okay. Well thanks for letting me sleep in. I guess we'll discuss the assignment later. See you in a few." I hung up the call and put my phone down. I hated having to do my job, but there really is no other choice.

Amuto and I are ninjas. Just kidding. We're like ninjas, similar to a mob, alike to assassins, containing qualities similar to a thief, exactly like dolls cursed to the bidding for the one we work for. Whatever he orders, we fulfill. No matter how gruesome, sorrowful, unfair, or downright wrong it is. We do not question his orders, we do not disobey his orders, and we most certainly do not run from his orders. That is our duty as a Hinamori. No one knows who we are, besides the one whom we work for. We are his secret, his most prized possessions. He is allowed to sit and revel in his power, because we have paved the road for him. We built his throne from the evil we have done, coronated him with the fear we've placed in his enemies hearts, allowed him to reign with the control he has over us. No one can ever know what kind of people we are, and I mean no one. We are here strictly on business orders. Where better to watch his enemies' children grow? To manipulate them with the fear of losing their dear children to the monster that he is? None will dare disobey him knowing that their child is in danger. Well, only the unintelligent, or very daring. He is brilliantly evil.

I begin to get ready for the day. I put on a white sleeveless, button down shirt and pair it with some tights that have a chevron print with various flowers. My accessories consist of a black, spiked cuff bracelet, black stud earrings, a silver rose ring and a dainty, rose choker. After I brush out my hair, I put my combat boots on and head out down the stairs.

After descending the stairs, I walk into the kitchen to find some of my house members having a western style breakfast and engaging in pointless conversation.

"A tomato is a fruit, because Yaya's mommy told her so!"

"Really? Then why do people put it in salads?" said a smirking Kukai, as if he made an inarguable point.

"Some people add raisins and berries to their salads, so adding fruit to a salad is not uncommon."

"Thanks for backing me up Kairi."

"Always grateful to be of service." I kind of sighed at the retarded conversation, but it was a nice switch from the conversations Amuto and I held at times.

"Sleep well Amu-chii?" I turned toward Yaya and nodded while pouring a glass of water.

"Yeah, I felt like I hadn't slept like that in ages." That was honestly true. Amuto and I were usually used to getting up early, staking somebody out and fulfilling various missions until late at night. I rarely get a chance to sleep in, so it was really thoughtful of Amuto to let me sleep while he began the assignment alone.

"I know what you mean! My body is still sore from Utau beating me up yesterday!" exclaimed Kukai, as he held his back like an old man.

"That's why you shouldn't steal other peoples' ramen." interjected a sleepy Utau, who made her way to the fridge.

"I couldn't help it, it was pork flavored.." Kukai muttered.

"Anyway, when do classes begin?" asked Utau.

"I believe they begin on Monday." stated a bored Rima who trailed behind Naghiko. Well at least it was only Thursday, we still had 3 days until we had to suffer through boring classes.

"We should all do something today! Get to know each other and have fun together!" yelled an excited Yaya, while bouncing off the walls. That girl was on some serious crack.

"Sounds boring." came the smooth voice of Ikuto as he walked in to the kitchen.

"Don't be mean Ikuto-nii, I think it's a great plan!" said Utau, while glaring daggers at Ikuto for making the young girl tear up. He just sighed, while Yaya cheered.

"Well, does everyone want to? We can go to the movies, stop by the mall and head out for some dinner?" My ears perked up at the mall, I needed some shopping time. Everyone nodded at the plans being made.

"Wait, where's Amuto?"

"Sorry, I'm right here. Goodmorning mina." He said smiling, while handing me a banana nut muffin. "I know you didn't want anything, but you need to eat breakfast. Its an important meal." He said while patting my head. Everyone was watching us and I couldn't help, but feel a tinge of pink on my cheeks. This is so like Amuto, to get me something I didn't want and treat me like a five year old. To treat me like Am-

"Y'all are really adorable Amu-chii!" said Yaya, interrupting my train of thought.

"I wish Ikuto would be a kind, loving big brother like Amuto! He never even asks me if i want breakfast." said Utau, as she spun away from him and crossed her arms angrily.

"You're a big girl. You can make your own breakfast. I shouldn't have to baby you." he said, eyes flickering from us to Utau.

"It's not babying me! It's loving me and caring for me, like a sibling should Ikuto-nii!" She whipped back to him, tears dazzling in her amethyst eyes. He sighed and placed a hand on his head.

"Fine, I'll buy you something at the mall, out of the goodness of my wallet."

"You do love me!" We all sweat dropped at them. They totally missed the point of sibling love and doing things without being asked to. I was grateful to have Amuto as my big brother. I knew I always had someone I could depend on, no matter what.

"That reminds me, Amuto, we're all heading out to the movies, mall, and dinner today." I stated turning to my brother.

"Sounds wonderful." Yaya beamed at him when he said this, and being Amuto, he beamed just as brightly back.

"Last one there is a rotten egg!" screamed Yaya. As childish as it was, we all hurried so we wouldn't be the rotten egg. We all have that part of us that is still childish, and being a rotten egg really effects us more than we'd like to admit. Amuto and I rush to our BMW, as we take off first, we see Rima and Naghiko jump into a convertible Mustang (Naghiko driving of course). Third to take off was Ikuto and Utau who jumped into the newest Ferrari. Lastly, was Kukai in his Bugatti Veyron with the two youngins, Kairi and Yaya. God knows where Tadase was throughout all this.

After Amuto's expert driving, he had to learn how to race a while back for the sake of some missions, we were first to arrive. Second was Ikuto and Utau. Third, Naghiko and Rima. Last came Kukai with Kairi and Yaya.

"Man! We're the rotten eggs Kukai-nii! You drive too slow!" whined Yaya.

"Maybe if we hadn't stopped for ice cream, we might've made it." stated Kairi, while looking very unpleased with the thought of being a rotten egg.

"Yaya just really wanted ice cream. Gomen Kairi.." she said while looking at him with puppy dog eyes.

"I-It's okay." He said slightly blushing and suddenly looking very interested at something on the ground. We all kind of giggled, or chuckled at his reaction (besides the oblivious Yaya) and it only made him blush more deeply.

"Besides that, you drove here pretty fast Amuto!" exclaimed Kukai, staring at my brother with stars in his eyes.

"Yeah, I used to street race awhile back. I guess it just kind of stuck." Amuto replied, while shrugging his shoulders.

"It's refreshing to know that there is someone better than Ikuto at something. Ikuto never loses, it's really annoying." Utau turned toward him and stated, "Guess you're not perfect after all."

"Whatever." he said waving his hand as if it wave off her insults. He began to stride toward the movie theater, "Let's just get this day over with."

After the movie, we were shopping around the mall. Every store we went into, we conquered. We didn't leave one rack untouched and we always walked out with bags from a store. Of course, the guys were forced to carry our bags for us, with the exception of Ikuto, because Kuukai was holding Utau's bags.

We were currently in A'gaci, looking around. The girls were trying on some stuff and I was going through the racks, when Ikuto came up to my side, "Where's Utau?"

"In the dressing room, trying on some outfits."

"I believe I need to pay for this store's bill in order to show my brotherly love." He rolled his eyes while saying this.

"Sibling love is more than purchasing things for each other. It's doing stuff from the bottom of your heart knowing it'll make them happy, and not expecting anything in return. The little things matter more than the big things. Saying I love you is worth more than all the money in the world."

"You would know. Your brother is in love with you." he said with a smirk on his face, while my mouth fell open. He chuckled at my reaction, while I stood there catching flies.

"W-wh-wh-why w-w-w-wou-ldd y-yoo-u s-say that?!" I barely managed to sputter out with my eyes stlll bulging out of my head.

"It's obvious. I recognize a sibling complex when I see one. Utau just got over hers like 2 years ago.."

"That's not it! He just really cares for me and is overprotective, but for good reasons. It's a long story." I said this while looking away and managed to drop some of the clothes I had been holding. I bent down to get my clothes and I noticed he began helping me.

"I wouldn't mind hearing it.." Just as he muttered this, our hands reached for the same piece of clothing and accidentally brushed up against one another. My face began to turn a deep red as his hand lingered on mine a little too long. My eyes quickly met his, but that only caused my blush to deepen. He jerked his hand away and apologized. He got up and walked to Utau, as she came out of the fitting room. I just sat there, attempting to calm the beating of my heart. I've never felt this way before, especially not because of a boy. Are these butterflies? I reach up to touch my burning face. I'm probably just flustered, because I've never really held hands with a boy. That has to be it..

"Amu, what're you doing?" I look up and meet my brother's eyes. He stared down at me with a questioning look on his face.

"Nothing, just dropped some clothes." I say picking myself back up and walking toward the register to pay. I knew he could tell something was a little off, but he just left it alone.

Before I knew it, we were back home. Dinner was full of laughs and conversation, but every time I snuck looks at Ikuto and saw him looking at me, I couldn't help but ponder the way he made me feel inside.

As I walked up the stairs to go into my room, my eyes caught movement down the hall. There was Ikuto, walking into his room, and it seemed he noticed my presence as well. "Goodnight Amu.."

"Ah, mhm. Good night." I smiled very quickly and ducked into my room, knowing a blush was working it's way up to my face.

This has been a really long day. I sighed and threw myself on to my bed, only to fall victim to sleep.

Chikane: There! My second chapter! Just thought I'd let y'all know that I wanted to update so bad, that I didn't study for my finals.

Ikuto: You're a failure. Especially in life.

Amu: (Sweatdrops)(Smacks Ikuto on the back of the head) Don't say things like that! It's not nice!

Ikuto: That hurt Amu.. My heart hurts more than my head..

Amu: Good! Anyway! Read and Review please!

Chikane: Last thing guys! Thank you so much for the reviews and messages! Y'all are really inspiring me to try my hardest on this story! Please put some suggestions for the story, my plot isn't really concrete and if I see someone comment something interesting that they'd like to read, I might weave that into my story! Anyway, Thank you again and enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3

Chikane: Hey guys! Sorry its been tooooo long! But I'm finally done with college finals and state testing! I am currently still really busy because it's the end of the school year, but I'm going to squeeze this chapter into my busy schedule!

Amu: We've missed you!

Ikuto: I just missed the fact that you let me and Amu talk. I didn't particularly miss you.

Chikane: Oh, well its not too late to make Amu fall in love with someone else…

Ikuto: I'm just kidding, I missed you so much Chikane..

Chikane: Better! Anyway, I don't own Shugo Chara, nor am I connected to it in any way, shape or form.

Chapter 3:

Amu's POV

"Please.. Just let her go! Don't do this! I'm begging you!"

My heels clinked as I walked slowly around the chair with a girl named Yamabuki Saaya strapped to it. I lowered myself to where my face was right beside her. My eyes quickly took in her expression. She was nervous. Fear was evident in her eyes, her pools of blood for eyes. She was sweating and kept fidgeting. If she didn't have a cloth over her mouth, she would have been screaming at her father to save her. Instead, her silent tears and eyes begged him to save her. I quickly looked away as I saw her eyes flicking toward me.

"We can't. You know we can't. And you know why." Amuto's voice was cold. Void of emotion.

"I have the money! Please! I'll pay whatever he wants! Just let my family go untouched! It doesn't have to be like this.." the man took his sobbing face within his hands. Shoulders violently shaking as his sobs vibrated off the walls. He knew how this would end. He knew how hopeless this all was. All his pleas would go unheard, unanswered. All hope was gone in the situation, but he still had to try. For his daughter.

"You should've payed earlier.. We wouldn't be in this situation.. You know who he is, the kind of person he is." I managed to say smoothly. I couldn't help but feel pity when I took in the form of this beaten man.

"I never believed that you truly existed. I thought it was all over exaggerated…"

"Now you know. We do exist."

"I know the kind of person he is… But what kind of people are you? To do these sorts of things? To have no mercy…" He questioned us, looking up trying to find his answers within our eyes. Our cold eyes gave nothing away. He tried to play the guilty card, but it wasn't our first time handling it. We kept straight faces as we answered:

"Well, we're the Hinamori Puppets." His eyes widened as he took in our words.

"H-H-Hinamori?!" he stuttered out our name, knowing full well who our family was. But that was the last thing he managed to say before everything ended for him.

I nodded as Amuto's hand that held a gun fell to his side. At the sight of her father being shot, Saaya began to panic. Her tears running quickly, eyes wide with shock. Her body trying to fight off the restraints. Amuto and I looked at each other before he raised the gun toward her. In her struggle to get free, the girl managed to uncover her mouth.

"Plea-" her final plea going unfinished as bullet met brain. Her body sagged from all her dead weight, and it was over. Amuto pulled out his phone and dialed a number.

"It's taken care of. We have the money and the targets are taken care of. All paperwork has been completed before hand. For all the world knows is that he wished to disappear with his daughter, because he had gone bankrupt and owed too much money to pay back…Thank you. We'll be heading back now." He looked to me and nodded that everything was in the clear. I sighed and looked at the sight before me. Shooting is so messy..

Amuto and I began to clean up after our work. We disposed of the bodies and all the evidence. We usually don't have to go in great detail with cleaning up, because we cover everything up with plastic and just remove and dispose of it. Although that doesn't mean throwing out dead people is emotionally easy. We may be used to killing, but we don't like to kill. We're puppets that wished to be human, so our guilt is our humanity. Killing for something as petty as money is never fun.

"Amu? Your shirt has a little bit of blood. Put your back up shirt on." Amuto handed me a plain grey t-shirt. As I took it within my hands, I saw that his sleeve had some blood.

"It would seem that we're getting lazy with our mess preventions. Your sleeve has blood.."

"Oh… Maybe we were a little too careless this time." Our eyes met and we felt our guilt kick in. Our cold demeanors quickly disappeared, replaced by ones of despair.

"Is it me or does this just keep getting more difficult to do? I feel so exhausted emotionally and mentally." I sighed.

"No sane person wants to kill Amu. Not even the Hinamori Puppets.." He offered me a sad smile and we quickly undressed and changed into our back up clothes. "Time to go nee-chan.."

"Hai nii-chan." We took one more look around our pristine killing room and left back to our house.

**Earlier…**

Ikuto's POV

"Ughhhh! I can never sleep well on weekends! It's 2 in the morning and we start school tomorrow! I'm probably going to sleep late and be late, like always…"

Sighing, I glance out my window and see shadows moving on the sidewalk.

'It's super late and people are walking around?' I thought to myself.

I get closer only to see moonlight hitting the heads of two people with pink hair. 'I didn't even hear them leave, where could they be going this late at night?' Struck with curiosity, I decide to stay up and see if they come back with something. By the time it was 4, I was dozing off. I tried to fight the sleep, but I couldn't. Black fell over my eyes and I didn't fight as sleep overtook my body.

**Later… **

By the time I woke up the next morning, it was already 8. "Shit! I'm late!" I quickly got ready, grabbed my bag and headed for homeroom.

As I walked in and looked around, I heard my homeroom teacher, say, "How nice of you to grace us with your presence Mr. Tsukiyomi." A couple of giggles and chuckles sounded from around the room.

"My presence is indeed a grace from the gods." I smirked at his annoyed expression. Some girls just drooled at the sight of my smirk, while some nodded at my comment. Almost all the girls swooned, except one who just raised her eyebrow at me. Hinamori Amu. She noticed me looking at her and rolled her eyes and just stayed looking out the window.

"Well take your seat at the back of the class Ikuto." said Nikaidou with a wave of his hand. I strolled to the back of the room and sat in the seat across from Amu. I leaned in a little too close to her and whispered:

"Yo!" Her body didn't react, but her eyes quickly shifted to me and took in my proximity. I sat down and when I was situated she responded with a quick good morning.

"So what time did you get back last night?" It had been killing me to know where her brother and her had run off to. I tried to read her expression, but it was too guarded until finally a confused look came onto her face.

"What do you mean?" she asked with, what seemed to be too much, confusion laced into her voice.

"I was awake late last night and I looked out my window and saw you and Amuto leaving. I just wanted to know if everything was okay. What did y'all do last night anyway?"

She just looked at me before shaking her head, "We didn't go anywhere last night.. Maybe you just dreamt that." She scanned my face before shrugging her shoulders and returning to looking out the window. I took in her petite form and imagined moonlight on the bright pink head of hers. I was absolutely sure I had seen them leave.

"Yeah, I guess I did.." Class went on and I kept stealing looks at her, wondering about last night and how truthful she was being. Finally the bell rang and we went on to our different classes. Everytime my eyes managed to catch her, she seemed guarded. She seemed indifferent and kind of beautiful. Well, I mean you know… Not ugly.

We were currently in lunch with everyone, except Yaya and Kairi. I'm not sure what the conversations were about, because I was dedicated to trying to understand every single one of Amu's expressions, whether she showed it or not. I managed only to determine that she scrunched her nose up at ranch, meaning she probably didn't like it, and that her eyes softened when she looked at her brother who removed the ranch from her sight, meaning she probably really hated ranch and she was grateful that he was removing it or she really loved her brother. I'm going with the latter.

She didn't seem to mind my staring. She caught me a few times and didn't reprimand me, so I kept doing it. Although, I avoided her brother's strong gaze. He seemed to mind my staring at his little sister. I didn't really get what his deal was, seeing as how I have no problem with Kuukai doing it to Utau. We left lunch and continued with the rest of our classes. 3 more classes ticked by slowly as I did nothing, but wish I could be figuring Amu out. I finally made it to athletics, my last class, when my eyes caught her. So it seems that I have homeroom, lunch and athletics with her. I dressed out, still ignoring the strong gaze of her brother, and quickly scurried out so that I could continue my evaluation of Amu.

I scanned the room and my eyes fell upon the pinkette. I soaked in the image of how her pink nike pro tights hugged her butt and thighs, how her sports bra did not take away from her chest and how her bright pink tank top hugged her wonderful curves. Her hair was up in a high pony tail allowing access of her body to our eyes. Her brother had no idea who to glare at seeing as everyone was staring (besides Kuukai who was staring at Utau) so he just stood beside her looking very intense. Although that just shifted all the girl's eyes to him and left all the guy's eyes on Amu. Even as we began running laps, everyone's eyes stayed glued to the pink twins. Even the coaches couldn't help but stare, because they were just so physically in shape. They ran 6 miles like nothing. They barely broke a sweat, in fact it seemed to be more of a friendly competition of who could finish first between them, with neither coming out as the victor. They overlapped our best cross country runner, who had won state the previous year, TWICE. After athletics ended, our coaches attacked them about joining the cross country team and track team. They both said they'd think about it, which left me wishing Amu would agree because I was on the track team and would be honored to see her in the varsity tights that the girls were required to wear. I started walking back to the house with Kuukai and Utau, day dreaming of track and girls in tights running.

Amu's POV

"Well that was bothersome.." Amuto sighed.

"I know! You almost beat me at running 6 miles!"

"Not the running, the coaches asking us to join track and cross country! And for the record, I so beat you!"

"Not even close slow poke! I know! We don't have time for sports… Do we?" I looked toward my brother with a hopeful look.

"We can try to make it work.." He said returning my grin with a grin of his own.

"Really?! You promise?!"

"I promise." I squealed and threw myself in his arms as I hugged him tightly.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I love you onii-chan! You're the bestest big brother ever!" He chuckled as he held me back.

"I love you too. And it's just best."

"I know, I'm just so happy!" After that we happily walked home and talked about how sports would be so fun and school actually wasn't that bad. We talked about normal stuff, like normal students with normal lives. It felt nice, like we lived in a different life. A life with different pasts and different futures. A life where we could be happy and free. And then it was all shattered when my phone rang and I answered to _**his**_ voice saying:

"You have some work to do."

Chikane: I'm sorry that this chapter was so long over due. I'm just so busy and I apologize for using that excuse so much! I will try and fit writing into my schedule more!

Amu: Please do!

Ikuto: I know Chikane, get your life together!

Chikane: I'm trying! BTW, guys I do have a story plot for this! Don't think I'm just winging it, I just wanted to weave any ideas y'all have into my story, so please don't forget to Read and Review and leave any ideas you have! I'm not guaranteeing every idea will be included, but some might! So thank you and I love you all!


	4. Chapter 4

Chikane: Hey guys! Long overdue chapter! So lets just get on with this… AMU!

Amu: Chikane is in no way connected, nor does she own Shugo Chara!

Chapter 4

Ikuto's POV

"Utau! I don't want to go pick up our cards from the post office! You go! That's your job!"

"Ikuto… I don't feel good! And if you don't go get our mail, we won't have money for awhile…."

As I stared at my sister's pale face, I felt bad for being so stubborn. "Fine.." I sighed. "Just promise me you'll get better soon…"

She gave me a small smile before nodding her head. I ruffled her hair and turned to walk away. "I love you onii-chan.."

I smiled slightly and said low enough for her to hear, "I love you too nee-chan.." (A/N Just wanted to include some sibling love!)

**LATER….**

I was walking home from the post office flipping through my junk for mail. There were some letters addressed to me from old hook ups, letters addressed to Utau from her old flings, and a letter addressed from our stepfather. As I was beginning to open the letter, a flash of bright pink hair in the corner of my eye caught my attention.

I turned my head in the direction of the pink, only for my eyes to settle on a giggling Amu with some loser guy. It appeared they were on some date and he was telling her what I imagined was the world's stupidest joke. I took in her beautiful, petite form. Her pink hair was slightly waved and pooled around her beautiful, smiling face. I took in the rest of her outfit, when I finally managed to pull my eyes away from her face. She was dressed in a light pink dress and some brown sandals. She looked so simple and for some reason it made her seem all that more beautiful. She didn't need to curl her hair perfectly, put on tons of makeup, wear revealing clothes or high heels. She just had to be Amu and that was enough. Then, I finally looked over to the punk who was holding her hand and making her smile. I felt like I had seen him before, but I wasn't too sure. He had absolutely no qualities going for him. He was gawky and awkward, and not in a cute way. He was really tall and had greasy, unkempt hair. Honestly, what did she see in HIM?

I was so shocked that she was with that guy and then, it clicked in my head that she was with a guy ALONE. Where was her body guard in a time like this? I wish he was here to keep this loser off my-I mean everyone's Amu.. I started scanning the crowd to find any signs of her brother and when I found none, I let my eyes drift back to Amu. To my dismay, she was gone. Where she had previously been standing was empty, no Amu, and no awkward loser. I looked around furtively and when I found no sign of pink, I went home completely disappointed. Disappointed that I lost Amu. I mean, like there in person, not in like a dating way… Yeah, not in a dating way.

I got home and trudged up to my room. I paused at Amu's door and knocked lightly. When there was no movement on the other side I figured she was still on her date and disappeared into my room, feeling worse than ever. I threw the mail onto my desk and crawled into bed. That night, I dreamed of going on a date with Amu. I was holding her hand and she was laughing at all of my corny jokes.

Amu's POV

**EARLIER…**

After the boss called us the other day, Amuto and I had to take action on our recent target's son. The boss wanted him to think that he was going on a date with me, the perfect girl. So after much studying we determined that he's awkward, kind of gross and really nerdy. As much as he didn't appeal to me, I didn't feel happy doing this to him..

After a couple of days of "accidentally" bumping into him and flirting, he asked me out on a date. He was a really nice guy and it was easy to act like I was having fun. Some of the guys that I'm forced to date are usually rich pricks. This guy was actually really sweet..But sadly, he had to pay for the mistakes of his father. Half way through the date, he started telling really corny jokes and I started laughing like I'd never heard anything more funny. I let him hold my hand and my eyes quickly flicked over to Amuto, who was in disguise at a safe distance. I knew this kid wouldn't pull anything on me, but it doesn't mean Amuto doesn't worry.

"C-Can we go over there to be a-alone?" I managed to force a blush on my face, while not meeting his gaze, so it would appear that I was nervous and embarrassed. I also happened to be pointing to an abandoned building that was prepared for our dirty work.

"Yeah, sure. Whatever you want." He flashed me a crooked smile and a part of me died inside. I led him to the building and right when he entered, Amuto knocked him out cold.

I looked to my older brother and I managed to say, "I can't do this to him. I can't." He looked me straight in my eyes and searched for whatever he needed, and then he nodded.

"You don't have to, I'll do it." My knees started to give out and Amuto caught me. He held me close and let me cry into his chest.

"I'm sorry Amuto. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry you have to do this alone. I'm sorry I'm making you do this. I'm so sorry that I'm not strong enough.."

"Shhh Amu. It's okay. I know you're sorry. That's okay. I forgive you. It's fine. Amu, go sit in the other room and wait for me. I'll make it quick, I promise. Just cover your ears. Promise me you won't look.." He grabbed me firmly by the shoulders and made my promise concrete by staring at me right in the eyes.

"I'll wait over there. I promise, I won't look."

"Good girl.."

"Amuto.."

"Yes Amu?"

"Thank you.."

Amuto turned to me and gave me his brotherly smile. Not the contagious one that he gives everyone, but one that he only showed me. One that said I love you and I will protect you. One that made me feel safe having Amuto as my brother. "Anything for my little sister."

I waited in the other room. I tried to tune out everything. The yelling, the crying, the begging. Tears couldn't stop pouring from my eyes. I waited for a couple of hours. As I started dozing off, someone grabbed my shoulder. I awoke with a jerk and was about to go all crazy, when I met the same honey orbs as my own. "It's all done Amu. Let's go home."

I nodded and started rubbing at my eyes. Before I could say anything, Amuto scooped me up and started carrying me home. As we passed the room where everything happened, I closed my eyes and shoved my head deeper into his chest. "I'm really sorry Amuto.."

"No. I am Amu. I am. Just go to sleep." I nodded. As my eyelids began to grow heavy with sleep, I slipped into that state of half-dreaming and half-wondering. I began to dream of going on a real date, actually laughing at jokes, holding hands for real… With a certain blue-headed neko.

Chikane: Well it was short and kind of quick, but I sort of got over a slight phase of writer's block.

Amu: Write again soon!

Chikane: I will!

Ikuto: You'd better..

Chikane: Or else what?

Ikuto: You don't want to find out.

Chikane: Try me.

Amu: Oooooookay, guys Read and Review!


	5. Chapter 5

Chikane: Hey guys, I'm going straight into this, because I accidentally deleted this chapter as I was typing ad I DO NOT WANT TO LOSE MY THOUGHTS! So I am in no way connected to Shugo Chara, nor do I own it.

Chapter 5

I groaned as the morning rays from the sun snuck past my curtain, murdering the comforting dark that sleep provided. I flipped onto my side and pressed my face deeper into my suddenly very hard pillow. I attempted to fluff it out, but instead I felt toned abs. _WAIT, ABS?!_ My body stiffened and eyes fluttered open, forcing my eyes to adjust to the light in a millisecond, I was able to decipher the pink of Amuto's hair. I breathed a sigh of relief and decided to go take a shower.

Walking down the hall, I rubbed at my sore eyes. I quickly turned to take in my reflection and was amazed at what stood before me. I literally mastered the Walking Dead make up look, WITHOUT the makeup. I appeared so haggard. My eyes were red from crying all night. My puffy bags paired up with the darkest, sleep-deprived eye circles I've ever seen to give off the look that Johnny Depp sported in the movie Dark Shadows. I sighed and turned on the shower to give it time to get nice and hot. Grimacing, I begin stripping down and noticed just how sore my body is.

I jumped into the hot water and immediately began to massage my scalp with my sweet smelling shampoo. The sweet strawberry-mango smell filled the bathroom and instantly made me feel happier. After washing my hair thoroughly (meaning twice), I switched the water to cold and used the accompanying conditioner to my shampoo. It felt nice knowing I was going to smell like a fruit market. I quickly wash my face in the shower and indulge in a strawberry-mango sugar body scrub. I turn the water to a warm temperature and begin to massage away any soreness in my muscles. (**A/N: I threw in actual beauty tips people! They teach cosmetologist to use hot/warm water when shampooing to open the pores and wash away any dirt and then use cold water when conditioning to seal the moisture. Also, wash your face after conditioning to avoid leaving conditioner on your face because it could lead to break outs! The last one about massaging your muscles in hot water really helps guys! I play sports and it always feels better, especially using Epsom salt! Hope that is put to good use! Anyway, on with the story!)**

After my shower, I grab a nearby towel and wrap my hair in it. Then, I grabbed another towel and wrapped it around my body. As the condensation from my shower began to evaporate, my reflection came into view. I gave a small smile at how much better I looked. I mean I don't look gorgeous, I just don't look like an emo vampire or decaying person. I start brushing my teeth and notice _**I forgot clothes**_. _Damn Amu, You're just so smart.. Now you got to go out like this._ A small tinge of pink came onto my checks thinking about having to wear this skimpy towel DOWN THE HALL to my room. Passing the GUYS rooms. _That's what you get Amu._

Throwing off my towel crown, I open the door and see an empty hall. So I make a break for it. I start hustling ass down the hall like I've never ran before. Then all of a sudden a door opens and a figure steps into my path way, causing me to lose my balance. I stumble and arms shoot out to hold me. Strong, muscular arms. Hold me. Close. REALLY CLOSE. I look up and my eyes meet sparkling blue eyes. A blush warms my face, so out of embarrassment, I avert my eyes downward. Then my blush intensifies as I realize that I'm wearing a towel… and NOTHING ELSE! _How embarrassing! I think I saw pink on Ikuto's face too… Maybe he's embarrassed too?_

"I knew this day was bound to happen, I just didn't expect you to realize your desire for me so soon _Amu." _My mouth dropped open and a blush quickly painted my cheeks. _Totally wrong, not embarrassed at all._

"As if. I have no desire for you whatsoever."

"That's why you _threw yourself at me_ in _**only**__ a towel Amu_." His smirk sent my blush running down my neck.

"Sh-Shut UP! I did NOT! I was running to my room and you GOT IN MY WAY!" I was so flustered around Ikuto… _I've never been this flustered… Then again, I've never been in a situation like this._

"_Amu.._ Admit that you wanted to come _play with me_." He breathed this into my ear and I swear that my head could have blown away like in those old Airhead commercials, because of how heated up my face was!

"I DID NOT AND DO NOT! AND SAY MY NAME NORMAL, YOU PERVERTED CAT!"

"When did I become a cat?….. When did I become a pervert?"

"I'll bet you were always both!" I huffed angrily.

"_Amu…_" My head is seriously building up on pressure right now..

"BAKA NEKO! SAY MY NAME RIGHT! I SWEAR TO GO-"

"AMU! ROOM NOW." I was startled by the sudden voice and apparently so was Ikuto, because his arms quickly fell to his sides. _Weird, I didn't notice I was still in his arms. How long had we been standing there with him holding me? Why hadn't he let go earlier?_ My face only began to burn up again as these thoughts occurred to me.

"AMU! NOW!" I look toward my room to see a FUMING Amuto. I flick my eyes toward Ikuto, silently apologizing for Amuto incase he did anything later.

"_Later Amu.._" He whispered under his breath for me to hear. His cool, minty breath blew across my face and I blushed.

"Uh okay.." I start walking toward Amuto, slowly enclosing in on my doom. Amuto gets frustrated and grabs my blanket off my bed and runs toward my wrapping me in it. Before he throws me in my room, he turns to glare at a staring Ikuto.

"Dude, stop staring at my sister."

"Amuto… Stop. It was an accident, okay? I forgot my clothes."

"No. I saw the way he was with you. I didn't like it Amu." He turned to Ikuto. "You hear that? I DON'T LIKE THE WAY YOU TALK TO HER. I've spent years keeping creeps like you off her. I'll NEVER stop protecting her. So long as I'm her brother, so long as I'm HERE, I'll be ready to kill who ever I have to. Believe me, try something funny, hurt her, I don't care what it is, if she doesn't like it or if I don't like it, you're dead." I stared at my brother baffled. Despite his speech, I couldn't help but sigh and stare at him lovingly.

I inhaled a big breath of air, but before I could say something. Ikuto walked down the hall. Stopped in front of Amuto, and said "Understood." Amuto nodded and Ikuto smirked. "So you don't have to worry, I'll never do something _Amu _doesn't _want._" He winked at me and walked off.

My mouth gaped, probably now home to some flies, and then I giggled. Amuto turned to look at me pissed and I rolled my eyes. I began to close my door and he stopped me.

"We're talking about this."

"No. We aren't. Nothing happened. You're the one who went all "I am big brother, BIG BROTHER SMASH" mode and made it something. I know you love me, but eventually you're going to have to put up with some guys near me Amuto. And even then you won't have to worry, because they could never take your place in my heart."

"Amu.." He smiled and as he reached out to hug me, I slammed the door shut.

"AMU?!"

"I'M GUNNA CHANGE! I DON'T WANT TO HUG YOU WHEN I'M ONLY IN A TOWEL!"

"BUT YOU LET THAT PERVERT HOLD YOU! WHY CAN'T I? AMMMUUUUU-NEEE-CHHHAAAANNNN IS BEING MMMEEEEAAAAANNNNN!"

"WHATEVER! GO AWAY AMUTO-NII-CHAN!"

"BUT I LOVE YOU!"

"GO AWAY!" I heard him sigh and trudge down the hall to his room. Thinking about Ikuto holding me in his strong arms, his hot breath on my ear, his smell engulfing me, his smooth voice directed only to me caused my face to flush. I put a hand up to my heated cheek and calmed my beating heart.

_Okay time to stop thinking about that and get ready for the day_. Even though I busied myself with getting ready and cleaning my room, I couldn't get the way Ikuto said my name out of my head. _Amu_. I could listen to him call me that forever… _Wait. What?_

…

Ikuto's POV

"Yeah! Let's go sing karaoke!" Yaya chirped excitedly to Utau.

"But I can't sing. I don't _wanna _sing." Kukai groaned.

"I kind of agree with Kukai. I don't want to sing either."

"Ikuto, they have rock band and guitar hero available as well." At hearing this, Kukai immediately shot up and reached for his keys.

"Well then, what're we doing here?"

"Waiting for Amu, Amuto, Rima, Nagihiko and Tadase."

"We're here." I heard Amu's melodic voice pierce the air and I immediately flicked my eyes to her. Soaking up the image of her, I took in what she was wearing. A simple pink tank top, a black skirt **(A/N SK8R Skirt. Just didn't want Ikuto to say that.)** with pink flowers all around it and some black vans. She's so adorable. She never has to get all dressed up to capture the attention around her. She can pull off anything and everything. As I was burning holes into my little strawberriy's body, I felt eyes burning holes into my face. My eyes flicked over to a glaring Amuto. Can't the dude do anything other than glare?I roll my eyes and focus my attention elsewhere. Even though I'd much rather be staring at my little Amu.

"Ikuto?" My ears perk up.

"What?"

"We're leaving you idiot. Come on, grab your keys and let's go." I sighed and did as I was told.

"Let's get this going aca-bitches." I chuckle at my sister's reference to the movie Pitch Perfect.

"Calm down and get your ass in the car, aca-nerd."

…

Amu's POV

"That was awesome Nagi! Ikuto! Kukai! Amuto!" Shouted an extremely loud Yaya. We were currently at a karaoke place. Basically, they had rooms so people could come and indulge in singing, rock band and guitar hero. We were occupying a party room since we were a large group, so we were blessed with having a rather large stage to perform on.

"Amuto, you're not that bad of a singer." Utau stated this while taking the microphone from him.

"Thank you. Good luck." Utau flashed a smirk that proved she had the EXACT same genes that were flowing through Ikuto.

"I don't need it, but thanks." A couple of seconds passed as Utau chose the song she wanted, then music from Britney Sprears' song Radar blasted in the room. I have to admit Utau was owning that stage. Her voice was beautiful, she knew how to dance to the song she was singing, and she was all over the stage. She appeared to have been born to be up on that stage, singing her heart out. I tore my eyes away from her wonderful performance to see a blushing Kukai. Everyone else seemed to know that Utau could sing and perform this wonderful, except Amuto and I.

"She's really good."

"Utau has spent her whole life taking singing lessons. She's also done gigs at local places and sang the national anthem on televised games, so this comes to her naturally."

"That makes sense."

Utau finished and we clapped for her. She flashed us all a smile and threw the microphone at me. "Your turn, Amu." I shrugged my shoulders and got up. I could sing, not as natural as Utau, but I'd had lessons for singing and dancing thanks to some missions Amuto and I had to take care of awhile back. I flipped through the song lists and settled on a little throw back music. I would sing "Long Way to Go" by Cassie. As the music came on, my back was facing everyone and I was just moving to the beat. Then it was time for the words and I turned dramatically as soon as the first lyrics left my mouth.

I love it when they try and get intimate

Even though they know I really ain't into it

Everyone was either gaping or shocked that I could sing. Besides Amuto. So I smirked inwardly, and tried my best to own the stage in my own way.

_(You're not into it?)_ I'm not into it.

I already know the game and I've been through it.

See, I buy my own bags, my boots, my jeans.

Wear La Rok with my Rebel Yell underneath

I was dancing as sexy as I could around the stage, while trying to keep a seductive singing voice. By the guys blushes and Amuto's disapproving look, I'd say I was doing pretty good.

You wanna step to me?

Said you gotta long way to go.

(Rock with me now)

At this point, I was descending the stage to sing around the group. Might as well own the floor while I'm at it.

You claim that you're so hot

And you say you got skills in the bedroom

I danced this lyric around Ikuto, rubbing his shoulder as I did it. I could see his shock, quickly turn into a smirk.

You try to flirt when you're so not

Had a chance you still never come through

I sang that around Tadase, while avoiding to touch him. I could see the hunger he held in his eyes at wanting to be touched by me. Gross!

You say you wanna come and see me

Cause you know your girl friend wanna be me (Uh)

I'ma tell you why you can't

Said you got a long way to go

I danced and sang this around Nagi, Kukai and Kairi, before moving back to the stage.

Say you wanna love me?

Wanna love me? Wanna touch me?

Think twice cause you got a long way to go.

Don't know how to act, better fall back

It's like that cause you got a long way to go

I was still dancing sexy, but for the continuation of the song. I directed my eyes to Ikuto, trying to silently make a point to him.

It's not that deep, take it easy, wanna please me?

Got a long way to go, I'ma bad girl

You wanna get close? Ease up cause you got a long way

I love it when they try to get scandalous

Even though they know they really can't handle it

(They can't handle it?) They can't handle it.

Try to take me out to dinner, I'll cancel it.

If you really wanna know me first of all, you should never try to get too personal.

Cause I meant it when I said, That you got a long way to go.

Ikuto couldn't take his eyes off me and I couldn't rip my eyes off him. I'm sure everyone had picked up the hint of the song, but I was making it crystal clear for Ikuto. As I stared at him longer, I completely forgot there were other people in the room. It felt like it was just him and I. The longer I stared at him, the more I wanted to close the distance between us. I fought the urge and continued to perform for Ikuto. **(A/N: Basicslly the song repeats everything said a couple of times, go check it out! It's really good!)**

As the music was ending, I danced out the rest of the song as best as I could, striking a sexy pose as my last move. Everyone got up and cheered for me and I smiled, feeling extremely proud of myself.

"WOW! Amu, that was GREAT!"

"Amu! You looked SO HOT!"

"Amu, I didn't know you could sing and dance like that!" I couldn't help but blush at all their comments and compliments. I was saying thank you and handing the microphone to the next person, Ikuto. As he took the microphone from me, he whispered low enough for me to hear:

"Challenge accepted, _Amu-koi._" I smirked at his words, managing to hold down my blush.

"Good luck beating it, _Ikuto-koi._" I whispered back and began walking to sit next to Amuto.

I'm pretty sure I heard Ikuto whisper back, "Don't need it." Although I'll never know if I imagined it, or not.

…

Ikuto's POV

Everyone was laughing and having a good time as we were getting home late. "That was so much fun!" Utau said. Earning a couple of nods.

"We need to do that again!" Everyone agreed that we definitely needed another hang out day.

We stayed downstairs, everyone just talking about today. When Kukai yawned loudly, he caused everyone to yawn in turn. "Time for bed?"

We began to trudge our different ways, but halfway up the stairs, I decided I needed some milk. I almost reached the kitchen, when I heard hushed whispers.

Amu's POV

As everyone was splitting their separate ways, my phone began to vibrate and I noticed it was _him._ He just had to ruin a perfect day.

"Hinamori speaking."

"Ahhh Amu, it's been so long since I heard your beautiful voice. How are you?" I stiffened as_ his_ disgustingly gruff voice complimented me. I mentally gagged and quickly looked to Amuto with eyes that spoke everything he needed to know. He quickly grabbed my hand and squeezed tightly as I replied:

"I apologize for the long wait. I am fine, thank you. Can I help you with anything?"

"Oh Amu, you could help with _a couple of things_." I shuddered at how grotesque that sounded. "But indeed, you have work to do."

"What is it?"

"No killing this time. I just need you to go scare an old friend. You know, rough him up a little bit? Is that understood?"

"Understood."

"Good. I'll send you the information and you'll head straight over there. Do well." Then the line went dead. I turned to Amuto with a green face. He looked at me sorrowful and whispered:

"What'd _he_ say?"

"Really disgusting things. I don't even want to repeat it, it gave me bad thoughts." I shuddered again and he hugged me close.

"You know that I will NEVER allow _him_ to get that close. I'd die before I let _him_ get to you."

"I know, nii-chan." I hugged back tightly. Putting my full trust into the promise that my big brother made me.

"Anything else?"

"It's a work day." My phone went off that I had an email at that moment. "That's our que. Time to go."

"What're we doing?" I smiled lightly to him.

"We don't have to do the usual." He smiled back at me.

"That's great." I nodded and we quickly left the house as quietly as possible.

Ikuto's POV

Who're they talking about? Man, what kind of job do they have that calls them out this late? They need to talk to their boss about business hours and a definite raise. As well as harassment in the work place? He sounds like a creep trying to get into Amu's pants.

I went up to my room, letting my mind wander about the various things they could be doing. Like what is the usual? Where did they go? Then I mentally slapped myself for not following them. _Ikuto! You're so fucking stupid!_

Sighing, I close my eyes and allow myself to fall victim to sleep. My nightmares had haunting images of Amu caged up, crying and begging for help. But I could never reach her. She just kept getting further and further.. She wasn't kidding, I really did have a long way to go before I could get to her.

_I promise Amu, I don't care how long of a way I have, I'll get there._

Chikane: Well that was a fun chapter! Right? Probably one on my longer chapters. Thank god! I needed one!

Amu: Good work! Now go get ready for the day!

Ikuto: Yeah, you look horrible.

Chikane: Thanks Guys…. Anyway Read and Review Please! :)


	6. Chapter 6

Chikane: Hey guys, thank you for your comments and support, I appreciate it! I think the story is really coming along and I have so many more story ideas so I really wanna tackle this one and move on to the next! But I still wanna have fun with this one!

Amu: I'm so excited for you Chikane!

Chikane: Thanks Amu-chan! So you'll do disclaimer?

Amu: Don't I always?

Chikane: It's because I love you.

Amu: Okay! Chikane does not own, nor is she connected to Shugo Chara in anyway!

Chapter 6

Amu's POV

My eyes began to grow heavy in the middle of my history class and I couldn't help, but doze off every once in awhile. I guess I hadn't really caught up on my sleep from a couple nights back when Amuto and I had to go scare whoever it was the boss wanted us to scare. What was his name again? Tsubasa? Mufasa? **(A/N: What did Scar tell Simba when he was walking too slow? …. MUFASA! -insert crying/laughing emoji here-)**

Oh I remember, Tsukasa! Tsukasa Amakawa. He was a rather odd person..

_Flashback to a couple of nights ago.._

_As Amuto and I neared the mansion in which our new target lived, we hacked the security systems and took out all the survelliance. Our boss doesn't like for our faces to be covered when we are dealing with our targets. He says it arises a deep fear to see the face of the person who could very easily take your life away. He revels in the idea that when our victims realize that we aren't hiding who we are, they are praying that they do not die and their families are not harmed. Although, he ensures that their prayers go unanswered. _

_Just because he doesn't like our faces to be covered, doesn't mean Amuto and I are dumb enough to leave evidence of our faces on a system, which could easily be aired on television. Especially after what we had to do. Killing may not be mentally and emotionally easy, but it is better than leaving someone who knows your face and can easily turn to the police. We usually manage to scare our victims immensely, that they are too frightened to turn to the police. Doesn't mean that one day they won't work up the courage to actually turn to them for help. Until the day we're caught, we're taking precautions. _

_We pull up close to the mansion and park a little ways out of sight. As we stroll around the mansion, we quietly walk in through a back servants entrance. We quickly scan the kitchen and three hallways branching off from it. It seemed like no one was home, until we noticed a light on at the very end of the third hallway._

_We calmly walked toward the door, mentally preparing ourselves to finish the mission without any compromises. We walk through the door and see an office and someone sitting with his back facing us. As I put my foot out to walk toward him, the chair spun around. Sitting there was a man with light brown hair and familiar, sparkling ruby eyes. a gentle smile graced his features and his lean body was relaxed, despite seeing strangers in the door way of his office. _

"_I knew you would be coming soon, so I sent the help away. Don't want anyone else to get hurt…" His quiet voice reached our ears._

"_If you knew we would come, why did you do whatever you did to piss him off?! We could have avoided this and no one would have to get hurt…"_

"_I believe it's time to set off a chain of reactions that will overthrow him." He smiled a little wider, causing his teeth to glisten in the dim lighting._

"_What? Are you crazy?" _

"_Possibly. You'll see, it'll work. He'll be thrown off his throne. Everything will crash around him. That's what I want." We stood there, unable to process everything he was saying. "But you still have to punish me for disobeying him. He'll become suspicious if you leave me untouched. I know you want him thrown off too. I know you crave freedom. You hate being who you are."_

"_You don't know anything about us."_

"_I know why you listen to him. Why you are the way you are. Why you're good at what you do. I know you better than you know yourselves."_

"…_."_

"_Do not be shocked. I know a lot of things. I've anticipated all the possibilities of what reaction might occur from my actions now. Although there are multiple ways for this to end, I believe I know which one will play out."_

"_What are you talking about? You make no sense. You're crazy."_

"_Perhaps. But you didn't come here to call me names. You came here to punish a man that does not obey the rules of your master. Now if you would be so kind as to get it over with so that I may continue my work."_

"_Why won't he kill you?" He seemed unfazed by our question. "I mean… he wouldn't even tell us what you did."_

"_I see… Who knows? Maybe he and I really were friends at some point."_

"_Doubt it."_

"_Or… He could have a hidden agenda of his own and he believes I play a role in it. If that much is true, I'm flattered to be of such importance." He smiled and it somehow reached his eyes. As if the idea truly did flatter him. "Should we stop the talking and finish your purpose for being here?"_

_Amuto and I looked at each other, so many unspoken questions floating in our eyes. We looked back at him and nodded. We would make this fast and as painless as we possibly could. We strapped him down into his chair, making sure he couldn't move much._

"_Please understand that we don't want to hurt you. But we need to make sure you're hurt enough to visit a hospital. If we don't send you, he'll know we are showing mercy and favoritism." The man nodded and smiled at us._

_As soon as he nodded, I kicked at his side until I was sure he had broken ribs. He gasped and tried his best not to scream. "Screaming makes it a little better. Holding it in only hurts more." He nodded, tears forming in his eyes. Amuto slashed at his skin, bring forth blood left and right. I straightened out his leg and brought my full weight down on it. A loud crack sounded around the room followed by a scream of pain. Amuto quickly punched him in his face, which swelled and bruised easily. After we were sure 5 minutes passed, we stopped. We looked at each other and back at the man in front of us._

"_I thought it would be worse." he managed to mutter, while offering us a broken smile._

"_It could have been. That was only 5 minutes… We could go up to 5 hours if instructed to do so. Now we're going to stage it as if you fell out the window, your injuries say just as much. You should heal nicely. They were clean breaks after all." He nodded and we went about staging his "accident." We carried him outside and laid him on the ground outside the second story window we broke. As we were leaving him there, he began drifting off from the blood he was losing._

"_Goodbye Amu Twins." We stopped and looked back him. We haven't been called that in so long. Just who is this man? We nodded and ran to our car. We turned the security system back on and caused it to go off. Hopefully his neighbors would rush over in time to help him…_

Back to present

Yawning, I turn to look at the window. Just who was that guy? He's so weird… I wonder if he's okay though.

"Himamori, since you like to sleep during lessons, maybe you can give a sufficient reason as to why the countries began exploration during the 1400s."

"Well to put it simply, the 3 G's. Gold, God, Glory. The cuuntries each wanted to expand their riches and resources, they wanted to spread their idea of the correct religion and they each wanted to be the top country-thus glory. It was basically a big competition, of who could be better and have more than the other, between the countries. I believe that is a sufficient answer." Everyone gasped and stared at me then…

"Hinamori-sama is sooooo COOL!"

"Cool and Spicy!"

"Hinamori-senpai is so smart!"

"As expected of Amu-sama!"

I rolled my eyes and continued to try and catch up on my sleep. "Himamori, you may have answered correctly, but you must stay awake during class hours."

"It's hiNamori." The teacher waved off my reply, so I ignored his request and continued to try and sleep in class. I can't believe how tired I am. I wonder if Amuto is this sleepy.

"Amu?" someone nudged my arm. I groaned lightly and looked up to meet beautiful, azul eyes. **(A/N: When mexicans/spanish people, at least in my town, sneeze, we say Salud which means good health or bless you. Well I sneezed once and my idiot brother told me AZUL instead of SALUD. He didn't understand that he literally yelled BLUE and not BLESS YOU. -.-)**

"Yeah?"

"You tired?" I think now would be the perfect time to insert the willy wonka guy sitting down saying "You don't say? Tell me more?" on my face as a facial expression to Ikuto's idiot question. He raised his hands in sort of surrender at my ugly mood. "Okay, dumb question. Of course, you are. Want to skip the rest of the day?"

I pondered this idea. It wouldn't be too bad to catch some sleep and hang out with… My eyes flicked to Ikuto and I forced down a sudden blush. But then again, if Amuto found out I skipped all day with Ikuto… I shuddered at the thought of what my brother would do.

"Come on scaredy cat." He taunted.

"If anyone is a cat, it's you. And if anyone should be scared, again, it should be you."

"Why would I be scared of you?" Damn that smirk.

"Not of me. Amuto." The mere name of my brother wiped away his smirk. "Imagine what he'd do if he found out I skipped all day with you. World War 3 would start.."

We stared at each other. At first, I believe it was to process that Amuto could kill us. But then, I began to get lost in those eyes. Drowning in his oceans for eyes, never managing to swim out. Yet, I was floating at the very surface, never being engulfed in the blue. I couldn't process all the feelings that I felt just staring into his eyes. I felt drawn to him, like he was a planet and had his own gravitational pool that was bringing me in. I couldn't rip my eyes away, although I didn't want to anyway. As I began to forget where I was, someone clearing their throat at the front of the class room brought me out of my hypnotized state. I ripped my eyes away from Ikuto to see everyone staring at us.

"Well, if you're both done flirting, please pay attention to the lesson!" I nodded slightly. Knowing I was blushing, I didn't dare sneak a look at Ikuto. I sighed for the millionth time that day when whispers started going around that Ikuto and I were dating.

"So… Are we skipping after all?" I turned slightly to see him staring at me and I nodded at his question. Before I completely ripped my eyes off his form, I saw a small smile grace his features. I couldn't stop myself as a smile crept up on my face too.

It felt like FOREVERRRR until the bell rang, signaling the class was over. As soon as I heard it, Ikuto grabbed my hand and dragged me off. Careful to avoid the eyes of my beloved brother, we managed to make it outside the school.

"I NEED SLEEP!" I yelled, while stretching out my exhausted joints. Ikuto chuckled beside me.

"You can act like such a kid, you know that?"

"I see nothing wrong with that." After awhile of walking, I realized Ikuto wasn't beside me. I turned to see him standing and staring at me shocked. "What? You're acting weird.."

"You're weird! Any other girl would've been upset and yelled something like "I'm not a kid!" Or if you were promiscuous, you'd have said, "I'll show you I'm not a kid." I rolled my eyes at his exaggerations.

"Guess I'm just not like any other girl." I shrugged and he smiled.

"No, you're not. You're special." I smiled back, and then giggled.

"You're corny." He pretended to pout, putting his hand over his heart, he yelled:

"Ahhh Amu-koi, that hurt! I poured my heart out and you make fun of me. I can feel my heart breaking." I giggled at his dumb acting.

"Sorry Ikuto-koi. Maybe that's why you shouldn't wear your heart on your sleeve." He stepped closer to me. Continuously putting one foot in front of the other, until he was towering over me. Again, I felt myself slipping into the oblivion of his eyes. I felt something caress my cheek. smelled something minty hitting my nose, heard his sweet voice in my ears.

"What if I want you to see it?" I couldn't help, but slip away when he was this close to me. I wanted to pause time right here so that I could truly lose myself in this bliss known as Ikuto. I felt myself being pulled closer and closer. I couldn't find the will to speak, or look away. Only close as much distance between us as I possibly could.

Then, somehow my body managed to respond with words, "I wouldn't mind seeing it. What if I want you to see mine too?" A beautiful smile lit up his face.

"I wouldn't mind seeing it either." My eyes began to droop close, my face inching toward his. Lips brushing against one another. RRRIIIINNNNGGGG! I was snapped out of my bliss by the transitioning bells of the school. Had we really been here like this for almost an hour? I guess standing here with Ikuto really is like pausing time. I blushed, our eyes meeting one another. I saw a slight tint of pink on his face before he looked away.

"Come on. Let me take you somewhere." He grabbed my hand and together we walked. He led me further and further away from the school, the buildings, the rush of the city, and into a small forest area. I couldn't grasp all the green and color around me. The flowers were so vibrant in various hues of pink, blue, yellow and purple. The trees so tall and alive. I smiled at the nature that surrounded me.

"It gets better."

"I don't see how." Then he tugged me along, deeper into the greenery. As we came out from behind some trees, the sun shone into my eyes. I allowed them to adjust and before me, a painting came to life. A crystal clear lake with the sun reflected so perfectly in it. No buildings around, no people besides us, no corruption of the city. Just this magnificent piece of Earth that had yet to be destroyed by the greed of man. I loved it. The purity of it all, the beauty, the peace.. It all made my heart swell with feelings that I try to suppress. I smiled and as it reached my eyes, tears managed to escape.

"Don't cry Amu. I'm sorry I brought you here, okay? I just thought you'd want to see this. I didn't know you weren't a nature person." I laughed.

"I'm crying because it's so beautiful silly! I love it! I love how perfect it is! Thank you Ikuto." I smiled up at him. Golden orbs clashing with cerulean orbs. "Thank you for bringing me here."

He smiled at me, a gentle smile. A smile that I had yet to see on his face. "You're welcome."

I'm not sure how much time we lost there, because after we sat down, we just kept talking. About anything and everything, that I was allowed to talk about. He almost made me forget the person that I am. The things that I do. The hurt I cause.

Almost, because we would dive into such passionate questions, and when it came to childhood memories, I left out most of mine. Really only describing things with Amuto. I told him I was adopted by the Hinamoris. This nice, rich older couple, like Amuto and I agreed. I told him they were growing old, sick and weak. That we couldn't visit as often as we'd like, because we had to focus on school work and studying. That Amuto and I were grateful to have been saved by them. I lied, just like Amuto and I agreed.

But sitting there with him, giving life to these lies. Trying so hard to paint it out for him, almost made it real. It almost made me want it to be real, just so it couldn't be considered a lie. But also, because it sounded so much better than the truth. Seeing him smile at my fake life and then tell me about his real one, made me feel normal. He made me feel normal.

Now I truly wish I could stop time, so that I could continue to live in this beautiful piece of normality. Forever, here with Ikuto, in a place as deep in beauty, as his wonderful eyes.

Amuto's POV

WHERE THE HELL IS AMU?! I've been searching everywhere for my sister. No one has seen her, she didn't show up for lunch, or her classes. I'm seriously starting to worry about her. I shoot her another text and then sigh. Might as well head to class.

I go into athletics and dress out. Stretching, I get ready to do my workout, when some information hits my ears.

"Yeah, Hinamori-sama and Tsukiyomi-senpai skipped class together!"

"Ehhh! Really?"

"Yeah, they wouldn't stop staring at each other in class. It was really romantic!"

"But Tsukiyomi-senpai?!"

"Well Hinamori-sama is really beautiful. Almost like a model…"

"What do you think they're doing?"

"I know what I would want to do with Tsukiyomi-senpai!"

"Mai-chan! How dirty!"

"Don't act like you wouldn't let Tsukiyomi-senpai do whatever he wants to you! God knows it wouldn't be his first time. Imagine how good at it he must be!" I tensed up at the conversation. I couldn't listen to it anymore. My hands instinctvely curled into fists at the thought of that play boy touching my baby sister. Taking her innocence. I growled at the thought.

NO ONE HURTS MY BABY SISTER AND GETS AWAY WITH IT ALIVE. I'll find you Ikuto and when I do, YOU'RE DEAD.

Amu's POV

By the time we got back to the house, everyone was home. I was so caught up from my day with Ikuto, I forgot to anticipate a seething Amuto. Ikuto and I walked into the living room chatting, when we noticed how tense and quiet it was. We looked up to see everyone staring at an infuriated Amuto.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? I've been texting you. You didn't reply. You didn't even tell me you were leaving school. YOU DIDNT TELL ME YOU'D BE WITH HIM?!" Amuto walked toward me, glaring at Ikuto. I bet if it was possible, steam would be coming out of his ears.

He grabbed my shoulders gently, although I'm sure it appeared rough, and shook me a little. "AMU, WHY DIDN'T YOU ANSWER MY TEXTS?! Where have you been?! WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME?! ARE YOU OKAY?! GOD, YOU CAN BE SO DUMB AND SO TRUSTING!" He went on and on, but I knew he was only worried.

It didn't hurt when he held me or shook me, I knew he was only doing this, because he was glad I was back. But from Ikuto's point of view, it might have looked like Amuto couldn't control his anger. Ikuto made a motion to separate him from me and before I could blink, I was behind Amuto, who was shielding me from Ikuto.

"What're you doing?" Amuto growled, standing in a stance that asked for a fight to commence.

"You're hurting Amu. Control your anger."

"REALLY?! YOU THINK I'D HURT MY SISTER?! I PROTECT HER FROM PEOPLE LIKE YOU! PEOPLE WHO WILL HURT HER. I'D DIE BEFORE I EVER CAUSED HER HARM YOU DUMB ASS!"

"Amuto, contr-"

"Ikuto, Amuto, stop." I touched Amuto's arm, a gentle touch. One he used to give me to let me know he was there. One that provided me comfort on so many different occasions. I stared in his eyes, letting him see all my emotions. Knowing he'd see my love and apology in them. Then I smiled at him. The smile I've only ever given him, and he wrapped his arms around me, burying his face in my neck. He was probably trying not to cry.

"I was scared nee-chan. I didn't know where you were, if you were okay, if you needed me. Gomen. Gomen. I love you." I held him and buried my head in his chest. Comforting him with my presence. It only makes sense why he'd be scared. We don't really separate. We've always only had each other. I didn't even let him know where I was going. How cruel of me. I would be terrified if I had no idea where Amuto was either.

I felt the tears slip from my eyes. "Gomen onii-san. I didn't tell you where I was going. I didn't even respond to your texts. I should've let you know I was okay. I love you too." After we were done hugging, he let me go and smiled down at me.

"Next time let me know you're going off with that creep." I giggled, while nodding okay. Then, he leaned in close and whispered, "He didn't do anything.. inappropriate to you, right?" I felt my face flush and I pushed him aside.

"OF COURSE NOT! BAKA!" Everyone let out a huff as they allowed their bodies to relax from the previous tense state.

"Ahhh. Gomen minna. We didn't mean to make y'all uncomfortable, or drag you into a sibling argument. We are just really… attached. We grew up inseparable. So being away can cause… anxiety. We just get really protective." I scratched the back of my head as everyone nodded in understanding.

"But Amu-chii, didn't it hurt when Amuto-chii grabbed you and shook you?"

"No. He actually did it really gently. Amuto would NEVER hurt me. I know he only grabbed me, because he was thankful I was back. I'd have done the same thing." I smiled up at him and he met my smile with one of his own.

After we settled that, we all had a peaceful dinner and watched a movie together. Even though I sat beside Amuto, my eyes were on Ikuto. I couldn't believe I had such a perfect day with him.

"Stop staring, you pervert." Amuto whispered in my ear. I shot him a glare and roughly whispered back:

"Shut up Amuto."

"I can feel your drool on my arm."

"Whatever."

"What did y'all even do today that your making googley eyes at him?"

"Nothing, just hang out and talk." When he didn't respond, I looked up at him. I saw his questioning face and I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not lying."

"I didn't say you were."

"You don't believe me…"

"Yes, I do. Amu, just be careful. We're different. We shouldn't force the people we learn to love into our lives. There is only hurt and fear there. It's a dangerous game to drag someone you care about into, okay?" I grasped my brothers words in a way people would water, after spending a decade in the desert. I tried to soak up the wisdom of his words. It was like trying to wring out all the water in a towel. I tried to process everything he said by wringing it all out into the pitcher in my brain, so that i could drink it later and fully understand the consequence of what might happen between Ikuto and I. I looked back at Ikuto, telling myself that he and I could not be.

But when his eyes met mine. I knew I would ride out anything thrown my way to be locked in his gaze forever.

Chikane: WHHHOOOOO! Chapter DONE! I like that I'm beginning to make Amu and Ikuto fall in love! But I REALLLLY want to get to the good stuff. Like finding out who the boss is and what Tsukasa meant!

Ikuto: I like the idea of Amu and I being in love.

Amu: My world is too dangerous for you Ikuto. I'm sorry. (Runs away dramatically)

Ikuto: (Falls to knees and yells to the sky) AMMMMUUUU! NNNOOOOO!

Chikane: (sweat drop) Calm down Drama Queens… Anyway R&R!


End file.
